Family Secret
by Phantom Swordsman
Summary: Harry dissapears when he's five. Stuff happens. Taken in by someone when 10 and a half. HHR DMGW. RON BASHING. Temporary hiatus due to writer's block
1. I

Hi folks! Another new story. A Harry Potter/Rebirth crossover. Hope you like it. I do not own either. "Talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
**Mugamuchuhi Okami**  
  
_ Presents:  
_  
_** Family Secret  
**_  
Two people sat in a cargo hold for a plane flying to England. "You sure you're going to be alright, Father?" Asked the younger of the two.  
  
He was dressed in dark colored pants with boots. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a dark red vest. He had black hair that fell all the way down to his hip. His skin was tanner than that of his pale companion, however, one startling trait was very similar. Their eyes. The older one had red eyes with needle slits for pupils. The younger had the same, only his eyes were green tinted with red.  
  
The other simply smiled. The young one knew that this was rare; he did not smile often. "Yes, I will be fine." The younger one gave off a soft snort, "somehow, I doubt that very much. So, I guess I'll see you later?" He asked with some hope in his voice. "Maybe," said his father. The plane had landed; they shared a hug between father and son.

Hours later the young boy arrived at Platform 9 ¾. He boarded the train, ignoring the questioning glances he was receiving by both the parents and students. He chose a compartment near the back, easily carrying his luggage and his owl.  
  
He sat down, crossing his arms as he did so, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. That was when the door opened. He heard the shuffling of feet as someone entered and sat down on the opposite side. "Is this seat taken?" The person asked.  
  
Before he answered he sniffed the air, however she, he knew it was a she by the sound of her voice and smell she gave off, did not hear it. "No," he answered back slowly. He then opened his eyes and looked at his guest. She had brown hair and seemed a bit on the bookish side. He could tell with all the books she had crammed into her luggage and the several books in her arms.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. "Uh? Oh! I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you... ah... sorry; I don't know your name." Hermione said. "My name is H..." He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see a boy with silver hair enter the compartment.  
  
He stowed his luggage away and flopped down in a seat. "And you are?" Asked Hermione. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." Said the silver haired boy. "You?" She smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you, Draco." They both turned to the other occupant in the compartment. "My name is Harry Potter- Rudbich." Draco's and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean THE Harry Potter!?!" Then she stopped. "Wait, what's with the second surname?" Draco too, was interested in that little fact. "It is the surname of my Guardian. He got custody of me." He heard quiet "ohs" from both of them.  
  
"Now that introductions have been concluded, I'm catching up on some sleep." He gave off a grunt and positioned himself the way he was when he first got there. Jetlag was a pain in the ass today...  
  
Several hours later, he was awoken by a little shove. He blinked and he looked up to see Hermione. "What?" He asked, fully awake. "You should change, we're almost at Hogwarts." She said. He nodded, not in the mood to talk. The truth was he didn't have a robe. Sighing, he was glad he brought the cape his father gave him. He shuffled through his trunk to find it. "Where's Draco?" Harry asked; he hadn't seen him in the compartment.  
  
"Right here." Said the voice he had immediately pegged with Draco. He turned to see the silver-haired boy walk into the compartment. Harry pulled out the cape and dramatically draped it over him, fastening the delicate looking gold clasp. "No robes?" Draco said. "No, I only got my other school supplies, we were only a rushed time limit. We had more important things to do." Hermione looked over at him. "What could be more important than school?!" She practically yelled. Although Harry didn't say it very loud, the other two occupants could have sworn he said "Saving the world" under his breath.  
  
The train then slowly screeched to a stop. They had arrived. "Let's go." Harry silently opened the door and stepped out. The three then got off the train and they got onto the same boat heading towards Hogwarts.  
  
A little while later the three stood with the other group of First Years. As Harry stood waiting a young red head came up to him. "Hey you." The boy said. "What do you want?" The red head extended his hand. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. You look new around here, so I'll give you a hint. Stay away from Malfoy; he's the wrong sort if you know what I mean. Some families are better than others, and you need some help in that department, if you know what I mean." Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction. 'The nerve of this arrogant asshole.' He thought angrily, 'he should stay out of my business.'  
  
Outwardly however, he showed no anger, he batted the hand away without a second thought. "Leave me alone. I do not need you help. You're a power- hungry hypocrite who only cares about himself. Stay out of my way and you will not find my destructive temper aimed at you. Understood?" Harry said all of this with slightly narrowed eyes. Thankfully, for the red head, someone opened the door just then.  
  
"First years, please follow me for your sorting." The person who said this was a tall black haired witch with green eyes. They were lead into the Great Hall, which had five long tables. Four of them sat students, each looking at the new group expectantly. The fifth one sat entirely full of teachers. At the center of this was a stool with a worn out hat.  
  
Harry waited patiently at silence settled over the hall. That was when the hat's tear opened and it began to sing.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in you head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friend,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends,  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (1)  
  
The hat finished off and the Great Hall exploded with applause. Harry droned out what the Professor said after the instructions and only looked around once every new House was called so he could figure out where to go. He waited patiently, subconsciously noting where Hermione and Draco went.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" Said Professor McGonagall. He looked up and waited several moments after his name (sort of) was called, noticing the expressions on the teachers carefully. The old man with white hair had his eyes twinkling. The others had shock clearly written on their faces, even the man with the turban.  
  
He stopped at the Professor before putting on the Sorting Hat. "Before I get sorted, there is one correction I must make." He said calmly, expressionlessly. "Since the fact that I successfully disappeared from view when I was five-years-old, you clearly haven't got notice at what has happened. To put it simply I have been shifted from guardianship from my aunt and uncle to someone else. In addition, by my request and permission from my new guardian, got his surname added on to my. My name is not Harry Potter, but Harry Potter-Rudbich, and I would like it if you remember that. That is all." Harry then put on the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool.

During all his life, Albus Dumbledore had never received a bigger shock in his life. He hadn't even known that Harry had disappeared. 'What had happened?' He thought, 'and who is his new guardian?' He was shaken out of his thoughts as the Sorting Hat made its decision.

Harry waited patiently as he sat on the stool with the hat over his head. That was then he heard a voice. 'Ah... Mr. Potter-Rudbich. I've been expecting you, ever since you were born. Of course, I didn't know you would've changed you name. Tell me now, do you want to make your heredity known, or not?' Harry immediately knew it was the Hat. 'No, I don't. Well, are you going to make your decision or not?' He said (thought) impatiently. 'Hmm... You have qualities of all four houses, however, the dominant ones are Gryffindor and Slytherin. With your dark heritage, one might assume you would go into Slytherin. However, you have valor and courage rivaling Gryffindor himself. Decisions, decisions, decisions.  
  
'Hmm... the best place to put you issss...' the Hat trailed off for dramatic purposes. (Drum roll) "GRYFFINDOR!!!" A table exploded, figuratively of course, into applause. He took off the Hat set in on the stool and sat on the far end of the table, furthest from anyone except Hermione who was next to him. He once again droned out the stupid speech given by the self introduced Albus Dumbledore. He waited as the food appeared in the bowls and on the platters.  
  
He sighed eating only a few bites. He had gotten a large meal before coming over here. Besides, he didn't need to eat much. He waited well over several hours until the feast ended. He droned out the old man's words once again, until he heard his last names being called out.  
  
"Mr. Potter-Rudbich," said Dumbledore, "please come with me." Instantly whispers spread out like wildfire as the said person got up and walked over to the Professors' table. "What do you want?" He said simply. "Please wait down that hallway over there as I dismiss these students, we have much to talk about." Harry's eyes narrowed immediately. "Last I checked, I take orders from no one. What makes you think I will allow you to order me around like some pawn in you little game? You should be thankful I do not want to make a scene." He whispered these words dangerously, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape heard him.

Several moments later, Harry and the three Professors sat in the Headmaster's Office. "What do you want?" Harry demanded from the older man. "I would like to know when and why you left your relatives Harry." Albus said calmly. "And what happened afterwards." Harry gave off a low inhuman growl. "Fine. I left when I was five because they beat me. Understood old man?" Dumbledore received the second biggest shock in his life.  
  
"T-they beat you?" McGonagall said unsteadily. "Yes they did. After I left, I ended up in the U.S. and stayed there till I was nine. I traveled and reached a secluded part of Romania when I was 10 ½. That was what? Eight months ago? Over that time, I have been to China, and Vatican City, Rome. Is that all?" Harry said all this calmly without so much as blinking the entire time. The Professors didn't think he even breathed at all.  
  
"Ah...no. Tell me, who is your guardian?" He asked. "His name... is Deshwitat Livid Rudbich, Lord of Rudbich castle." (Saw that commin' didn't you?) "Tell more about this... Deshwitat." Harry's eyes narrowed as he felt his mind being probed. Thankfully, Master Tae had taught him about mental defenses. "Two things. One: I think I have said enough. Two: I do not like those with prying eyes trying to enter my mind without permission. Get out or be destroyed." (Zero tact, just like his dad ) Dumbledore felt as his mind was being surrounded by the defence of Harry's mind. "You know about _siege_ do you not Headmaster. That one surrounds his enemy cutting off their food supplies while degrading them to the point they give up. Because, that is exactly what I will do to you," he said, voice dangerously low "and I will not hold back. In the end you will be nothing more than a pathetic vegetable."  
  
As he had talked, two things happened. One, Dumbledore's breathing had quickened significantly in pace, and two, Snape had pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy. "What are you doing to him Potter?" Said Severus. Harry looked at him calmly. "He tried to enter my mind. My defenses have only three functions: Ensnare, Wall, and Annihilation. It is currently set on Ensnare, my mind has surrounded his and is laying siege to it. The only reason he is like this is because he won't give up. He's to prideful for his own good. Understand?"  
  
"Then why don't you lower your defenses or something?" Asked McGonagall. "I will most certainly not do such a thing. I will not let anyone I deem untrustworthy to enter my mind. And this just proves my point. Expel me or whatever if you wish. This has, just as I feared, become a waste of my time. I have better things to do." Dumbledore then became calmer. "Finally given up old man?" Harry snorted in contempt.  
  
"I think that is all Mr. Potter-Rudbich. Thank you for your time." The Headmaster said shakily. Harry had used his own memories to attack him.

(What happened when he tried to invade Harry's mind)

Dumbledore look in front of him to see a very large wall spanning the length of the place. He took a step back but found that he couldn't. He turned to see a wall behind him. His eyes widened as he was now surrounded, the walls forming a box to keep him inside. Then a voice spoke.  
  
"Thought you could invade my mind didn't you? Well let's see how well you hold up to this." Everything shifted around himself and he now felt considerably smaller than what he really was. He felt as his head was turned by an invisible force to see a pudgy man staring over him in a rage.  
  
"You ungrateful worthless piece of trash! How dare you talk back to me you freak! That's right, that's all you are, a worthless freak. Probably got it from your whore of a mother!" The man as he could tell was Harry's previous guardian then kicked him in the stomach. And he finally understood what was going on. Harry had put him in place of himself in this memory.  
  
He felt as he was hit again and again, being degraded at the same time. He felt as the body tried to get up but was backhanded back down again. "Did I say you could get up?! You're a worthless piece of trash understand me? The only reason we took you in was because of those freaks would probably check up on us to see if you were here." Once Vernon had said that last sentence, Albus felt a pang of guilt.  
  
They never checked up on him. Never. They left him with his abusive relatives for four years. After seeing this, Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised if he killed him. But at that moment, he had forgotten where he was. "So, you think I should kill you? Hah! You humans are stupid old fools. Why kill you if I could run you through every memory I have that pertains to these beatings?" Harry said.  
  
"You could fell all my pain that I had to deal with alone for four years. I had at least two beatings a day. You do the math." Harry was not in a mood to be played with right now. However, Harry felt Dumbledore relax, a sign of defeat; he certainly didn't want to stay in here anymore. He snorted, pathetic.

(Present)

Harry walked down the halls, smelling the residual magic energy that came off from the students and found himself in front of the portrait of some lady. "Hello dear, Dumbledore sent ahead that a student would be late and didn't know the password. Come on in, and the password is _Lion Heart_. Welcome to Gryffindor."

1: Sorting hat song from Book I.

Well, that's it. Hope you like it.  
  
Rebirth:  
  
Author: 'Woo' Volumes: 8 and counting.


	2. II

"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
Reviews: I'm so surprised I got so many.  
  
Memories of pain- There will be more I promise.  
  
Gryphnwng- Thanks very much. Rebirth is a manga, a comic book would probably be the best term to use if you don't know what manga is. Well, once I find a good place, you'll see what made them into the people they are in my fic.  
  
Nagamoon- Yes I should hurry and get on with what he did before he met Deshwitat. But, the story would be a bit boring if everything was revealed in one chapter wouldn't it? There will be three or more clues in this chapter, so look out.  
  
Lord Marskl- I know I should get with his history a bit more; I'm getting there.  
  
Geminidragon- It most likely is. I'm hurrying as fast as I can, really I am.  
  
Damon blade- Thank you.  
  
Artic Wolf2- Thank you as well  
  
**This is a shout to all of my reviewers! Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
** **Mugamuchuhi Okami  
  
** _Presents:  
  
_ **_Family Secrets:_**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry Potter-Rudbich sat on his four-poster bed staring out through the window. His bed was literally right next to his window. He was currently shirtless, wearing only some baggy black pants. If one looked onto his right arm, they would have seen a large tattoo.  
  
It pictured a large black wolf with blue eyes. Its large mouth was open and red was painted onto its fangs. He sighed, wondering about how those jokers were. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter. On one side was the same wolf his tattoo depicted. On the other side was a bat with blood red eyes.  
  
He flicked it open and turned it on. Black fire erupted from the Zippo lighter. It was a going away present from his friends in America. Sigh, those idiots. He chuckled at the thought of them. He looked out the window again to see the sun rising. Almost time for breakfast.  
  
  
  
It was the first day of school in the Great Hall, and it was time for breakfast. The adopted son of Deshwitat sat with Hermione at the end of the table. That was when they were given their schedules. He and Hermione looked them over. Double Potions with Slytherins in the morning, followed by Transfiguration. The bell rang and the students went to their respective classes.  
  
Hermione and Harry met Draco outside the Potions classroom. "Hello Draco," said Hermione. "Hmm." Was all the reply she got. "Lets go," said Harry. "I don't want to be late." They entered the classroom, Harry and Hermione sat together with Draco at their right.  
  
They waited several minuets before Professor Snape walked in. "In this class, you will learn the subtle and ancient art of potion making. There will be no silly wand waving in this class, understand? Today we shall start." He gave his speech before running through the roll.  
  
"Ah... The famous Harry Potter. Do you bless us with your presence?" He said with a sneer. Harry let it slide that the older man did not put his second surname in his sentence. "Do you think you're all mighty? You don't dress the way regular people do. Do you think you're better than the rest of us?"  
  
Well, the only real thing that was right was the fact that he didn't have any robes. He wore the beautiful cape Desh had given him. Right now, Harry was shaking with rage. 'How dare he say things he does not understand' he thought with anger. 'How dare he, a worthless piece of human trash say these things.'  
  
Harry stood up slowly, deliberately. "Understand this, you bastard. You've gotten on my nerves since my conversation with Dumbledore yesterday. And I can kill a worthless piece of trash like you without a thought. Do not push me over the edge," he said angrily. "You will not like the consequences."  
  
Snape seemed to be taken aback at the attitude Harry had. However, he regained his composure quickly. "Oh? And what would a little boy like you do, hmm?" He asked. The Professor saw Harry's right arm tensing, and before he knew it, it was up. Harry quickly thought of one of his lesser spells to cast on the stupid human.  
  
"Blood Beam!"  
  
(I could end it right here ya know. Leave ya hangin)  
  
(But that would be cruel and unusual punishment.)  
  
Harry wandered the halls. First class was still going on. He left immediately after scaring the piss out of that pathetic human he had to call Professor. It was still early in the day, as he walked through the halls, he remembered what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Blood Beam!" He shouted as he did the spell. He put it on the lowest setting he could. The shotgun-like attack hit Snape some of it however, missed him. The Potions Master was hurtled backwards and slammed into a cabinet.  
  
Harry gave off a snort, "pathetic", and he turned to leave. He grabbed his bag and started to make his way out. "Stupefy!" Harry instinctively dodged out of the way. The beam of light passed harmlessly out of the way.  
  
He whirled around to see Prof. Snape standing up, albeit a bit unsteadily, pointing the wand at where he was. Harry suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Snape. He grabbed the older man's throat and lifted him up.  
  
Snape's eyes had widened when he had been picked up. Harry then drew him close enough to say something without anyone else hearing him. "Don't fuck with me," he said. "We vampires are very easily offended." He then dropped what he was holding and left the room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He sat outside of his next class, unseen by anyone as he sat in the shadows. His black cape blended him in well with the darkness. His thoughts drifted here and there, as he thought about the times before meeting his father.  
  
He remembered the parachuting. The killing. The laughter with some of his friends by a campfire getting drunk. The good ol' days. His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. His head snapped up to see all the kids filing out of the classroom. He got up and took a seat in the room.  
  
He waited several moments before other students from his class started coming in. Hermione took a seat next to him. "So, what happened after I left?" She looked at him. "I can't believe what you did. After you said whatever you said to Professor Snape, he looked rather pale and rushed to the Headmaster's office. You caused quite a stir since nobody could find you," she explained.  
  
  
  
Snape was currently at the Headmaster's office waiting for the elderly man to return. The door opened and he whirled around in his seat to see him. "Albus," he said simply. Dumbledore looked surprised to see him. "Ah... Severus, how are you today?" He asked.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "I've almost been choked to death by that Potter boy. And he said something...disturbing." Immediately Albus was on guard. "What happened?" The head of Slytherin then retold the tales of what happened in his first class.  
  
The Headmaster's head snapped up once he heard what Harry had said to Snape. "Are you sure he said this?" He asked hurriedly. "It seems that the young Mr. Potter-Rudbich has been keeping a rather large secret, don't you agree, Severus?" The Potions Master just nodded. "What do we do?"  
  
The old man left of a sigh. "All we can do is wait."  
  
  
  
The bell rang as the First Years in the Transfiguration classroom waited for their teacher. Just them, the door opened and a red head walked in. He panted slightly as he had ran to class. "Oh man, thank god the teacher isn't here."  
  
Of course he shouldn't have said that has the cat on the teacher's desk jumped off and transformed into Professor McGonagall. "Heh heh. Uh..." The red head couldn't find any words to say. "Sit down Mr. Weasley." She said. He nodded and grabbed a seat.  
  
Harry gave a smirk. "In this class you will learn Transfiguration. For those of you that don't know, Transfiguration is changing something into something else. Like for example," she said as she took out her wand and pointed it at a cube on a stool. She muttered a spell and the cube changed into a mouse.  
  
It looked like any ordinary mouse and it moved and made sounds and everything. Everyone but Harry showed open curiosity and awe. "Wow," said some student. "Bloody wicked."  
  
"Today," she said. "You will learn about the theory on Transfiguration and we will work on there." That was how the class went. He tuned it out, he had already learnt this stuff. It was a waste of his time.  
  
His thoughts drifted to his father Deshwitat and his _friends_ if you could call them that. He chuckled soft enough not to be heard by human ears. 'Sigh... this is going to be a long year' he thought.  
  
  
  
It was late out at night. Shadows swept across the grounds as a person with a cape seem to fly across the grounds. Not literally speaking of course, but he moved fast enough that his feet didn't seem to touch the ground.  
  
Harry Potter-Rudbich jumped into a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He needed blood; but he would not allow himself to drink any human blood (as seductive the offer was). He needed to find alternate ways to feed the vampire curse, along with his family's magic that allowed him to walk freely in the daylight.  
  
What people didn't know was that vampires drank the blood of humans because they had the largest amount of magic in their blood that was the easiest to get. It was very rare for a magical creature to stay near a vampire, as the animals knew this too.  
  
He gave off a shuddering breath as he plunged into the forest for blood. The magic from blood went through his system abnormally fast as his body had to split the magic into two so they would go to each of his different... _abilities_... for the lack of a better word.  
  
He stumbled into a clearing and let himself fall to the ground. He growled softly to himself, for letting himself to become this weak. He hadn't used any Dark Magic in days, and he had used some today, which had drained his already strained reserves.  
  
He heard a small rustle as something stepped into the clearing. He turned and was surprised to see a unicorn. They rarely, if ever in the history of the vampires, went near one willingly. It approached him cautiously, ready to turn tail or impale him on it's horn.  
  
The vampire tried to get the thoughts of unicorn blood out of his head. He knew that if it wasn't given willingly, the drinker was cursed. He did not want to test out how good it would work on him. His right hand tensed on it's own again as he tried to resist the urge to leap on the creature.  
  
"Leave," Harry spat out, trying to control himself. "Go, before I hurt you." The unicorn understood, he easily saw the intelligence in it's beautiful brown eyes. It seemed to shake his/her head. He couldn't tell if the magical creature before him was male or female.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled. The unicorn was now inches away from him. It seemed to tilt its head sideways ways for some reason. The blood-drained vampire now wore a puzzled expression. "Are you...willing to give your blood to me?" The magical creature nodded. "Why?" He asked, which was indeed a good question.  
  
The unicorn snorted, and with a quick motion, cut itself with its horn. It gave off another snort and moved it's body, facing the cut to the vampire. Harry put his hand on the wound, letting the silver colored blood paint his hand.  
  
He brought it up to his face and cautiously licked off the blood from his hand. The flow of magic into his system was enormous as his eyes widened. He wouldn't have to drink in maybe four to five days. Usually he had to drink every one to two days. "Thank you." He said to the still bleeding unicorn.  
  
He frowned as he looked at the wound. He put his hand up to it and covered the wound with dark magic. It closed immediately, leaving only a scar as proof of what had happened. He patted the unicorn affectionately and turned back to the castle. "See you around. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you are doing." He was a blur across the grounds as he made his way back to his dormitory.  
  
  
  
Well, here it is. The second chapter. I'm on a roll. Wahoo.  
  
For those of you who don't know what Rebirth is all about here is a summary. It will contain some spoilers, maybe. I dunno.  
  
Summary-  
  
The vampire Deshwitat Lived Rudbich has just been released from a state of limbo after 300 years of imprisonment. At first he teams up with the excommunicated exorcist Millenear Shephild and Remi Do, the daughter of the man who allowed Desh to drink his blood. Later they team up with Rett Butler, a friend of Desh's who's been turned immortal, and his partner the immortal Beryun. They also find a surprising fact. Deshwitat had one reason to live, to get revenge on his 'friend' Kalutika Maybus II for killing his lover, the human Lady Lilith Servino. Now he finds himself the savior of the world as Kal tries to rid it of humanity.  
  
Well that's the summary. Seeya in the funny papers. 


	3. III

"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
I'm back!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Gryphnwng- Your very merry welcome! He will not be hurt since the unicorn gave him the blood  
  
Memories of pain- Thanx.  
  
Artic Wolf2- Thank you as well  
  
NOW FOR YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION  
  
**Mugamuchuhi Okami**  
  
_Presents:  
_  
**_ Family Secret_**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the last day of the first week, and to Harry, all of it was boring. He wondered why anyone would want to learn something as stupid as goblin rebellions, and how _evil_ vampires are. Stupid prejudice humans. It was pathetic how they had to categorize everything as Dark or Light, Good or Evil.  
  
If they met Kalutika, he wondered what the end result would be. But then he instantly got an answer. They would think what he was doing was right, and that they should allow him to do so. Just like the crazy Bishop Bernard, he met during the whole Vatican fiasco.  
  
Today, he had Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Flying lessons, both with Slytherins. He wondered who the hell put the lesson plans together, they must have been either crazy or drunk. After Lunch, it would be Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. He, Hermione, and Draco walked together to class. "So, what do you think it's going to be like?" Harry asked his two friends. Over the week, they had formed a strong friendship.  
  
Draco and Hermione were surprised. He rarely ever said much, but that didn't deter them from becoming friends with him. "I dunno," Draco said. "Haven't heard anything great about our teacher, Prof. Quirrell. They say he stutters a lot." Harry nodded.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Harry had started talking to get his mind off the need to feed. It had been five days since the unicorn had given him blood, and it was almost out of his system. He felt small urges for blood the day before, but now he really wanted some blood.  
  
They entered the DADA classroom and Harry immediately caught the smell of garlic from the Professor's turban. He coughed slightly. Garlic was not as powerful as people believed. Silver was really the best compact and versatile weapon against a vampire or a werewolf. His thoughts drifted back to when he first got a wound from silver.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Harry and Deshwitat were fighting furiously against the hordes of priests. They were currently inside the Vatican, and since the seal didn't allow Dark Magic to be used, they were in a bind. Even if their martial art skills were easily overpowering the simple foot soldiers, it wouldn't be long before the elite came.  
  
Harry's supernatural hearing suddenly heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. He turned to see the crazy Bishop Bernard aim at his father, Deshwitat. His eyes widened in surprised, as he turned towards Desh, who was currently standing still. The perfect target.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the random attacks against his body. He dived seconds after the old gun fired.  
  
Deshwitat had turned towards the sound, only to see something blocking his view. He knew it was his son, Harry. His eyes widened as something hit Harry a glancing blow to the side. There was a yell of pain as the younger vampire hit the floor.  
  
He turned to see Bishop Bernard, who was currently reloading his gun with another silver bullet. The vampire growled in anger before dashing to pick up his son. Luckily, he was coherent enough to get on the older vampire piggyback style. It would have been a cute looking father and son picture as Harry had a dozed look on his face. If the situation wasn't so serious.  
  
Deshwitat's mind was in a furry. 'Lilith,' he thought. 'I'm sorry, before now my love for you sustained me. However, now I know that won't be enough. Hatred is now the driving force behind me now. Hatred at Kalutika for killing you. At the crazy bishop for hurting my son. I WILL GET MY REVENGE.'  
  
With this thought, he became a flurry of limbs, decapitating everyone he fought. As he did so, he drank some of their blood to power him on. However, that was when he was confronted by four people. They were the Order of St. Michael, a special covert-ops group of exorcists.  
  
Deshwitat thought on how to get out of this situation. He needed a hostage. That was for sure. Someone they wouldn't want to kill. One of these four would do nicely. The woman. She would be easier to carry, and since he had his son on his back the lighter the better.  
  
He charged jumping out of the attacks from the man with the ball and chain and the guy with the staff. He powered on through what he thought was there leader and instantly grabbed hold of the girl. He put his hand by her neck, clearly threatening to kill her.  
  
"Playtime is over. You lose." Silence reigned supreme as he cautiously walked to the exit. Before he disappeared from view, he slammed his hand into the stone pillars, causing a collapse.  
  
#Flashback End#  
  
He didn't really remember anything after that until the seal was thankfully lifted. Without the seal, his Dark Magic thankfully kicked in, healing the bullet wound. As he snapped out of his thoughts, he got a seat and listened to the stuttering teacher.  
  
The teacher slurred his words so much, he couldn't even understand him. And so, Harry and his friends had to listen to him for the whole class.  
  
The bell rang after what seemed like hours of Quirrell's stuttering. They went off to Flying Lessons. When they got there, they all grouped at the end, standing next to some brooms. The tardy bell rang after everyone got there.  
  
Madam Hooch stood at the head of the two lines. "Alright, put your hand over the broom and say _up_!" There were a chorus of _up!_ as the class said it together. Draco and Harry got it easy. Hermione was the only one out of the Trio who had trouble. Her broom wobbled up slightly before it finally got to her hand.  
  
Once everyone had brooms in hand, Madam Hooch gave them their next instructions. "Now, mount your brooms!" She said sharply. They did so. "Okay, on the count of three, push off. One...Two...Thr..." She never finished her count as Neville Longbottom, nervous as he was, leapt off. "Get back down here!" The teacher yelled. However, before he could, a strong wind blew him off the broom.  
  
He landed with a heavy thump, moaning, as he held his wrist. Madam Hooch hurried over to the poor boy. The rest of the class heard something about _a broken wrist_ and _Hospital Wing_.  
  
Ron laughed once the teacher was out of hearing range. "What a pathetic loser, that boy is." He said as he picked up something on the ground. "Well, well, well, it seems like Longbottom dropped his Remembrall. I think I'll keep it."  
  
Suddenly, Harry started to chuckle. Ron went red, "what's so funny!" He gave off a snort. "When I thought you couldn't sink any lower than you already were, you proved me wrong. Stealing from your housemate, and you call him pathetic. Ha! Next time you look in the mirror, it'll show you someone who's lower than dirt."  
  
Ron started to growl. "Fine then. If you want to give it to him so bad, then catch!" He threw the small crystal ball into the air hard. Harry just narrowed his eyes at it, watching if go slowly into the air.  
  
He grabbed his broom, and started to run towards it, kicking up dust in his wake. "Woah! He's fast," said one of the Gryffindors. Harry leapt off with a powerful leap, letting the broom go under him and flying off after the crystal ball.  
  
He wasn't fast enough as the ball started it's rapid decent. He dived after, not giving up. Harry just managed to grab the Remembrall before it hit the ground. He pulled up on the broom hard, narrowly missing becoming a pancake.  
  
He flew over and landed by the rest of the class just in time to hear Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter-Rudbich, never, in all my life! Come with me." He looked over at Ron, who smirked happily. He heard Draco and Hermione voice their protests but he was lead away to a classroom.  
  
She opened the door to speak to whoever was inside. "Prof. Flitwick, may I borrow Wood, please?" Harry instantly became suspicious. Were they going to beat him? If they were, hell would freeze over before he allowed it. Wood, however turned out to be a boy.  
  
"Wood, I've found you a seeker," she said proudly. Wood ran an eye over Harry. "Hmm. Yes, small, light looking, just what we need." The new Seeker twitched slightly at his words, knowing them to be true. Back with Deshwitat, Rett always made fun of him being vertically challenged. Maybe it was a lasting effect of the Dursley's mistreatment, or it just ran in the family. He didn't know.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A little while later at lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were talking. "So, what happened?" Asked the always-inquisitive Hermione. "They made me into something called a _Seeker_ for Quidditch or something." Draco's eyes went wide. "Really?" Harry nodded. "They said they would explain the rules tomorrow at practice to see how good I am." Before they could talk any longer, the bell rang.  
  
"Let's go," said Draco. "I wonder, how Snape will treat you now after the stunt you pulled on Monday. What did you say to him anyway? I've never seen him so pale before." Harry grimaced; he still couldn't believe he said what he said to the teacher. "I'll tell you later, right now we've got to get to class," he said.  
  
The class went without a hitch, with Professor Snape avoiding him the time. It was currently the dark of night, and if anyone looked towards the Forbidden Forest, they would see, if they looked hard enough, the figure of a person.  
  
Harry James Potter-Rudbich was currently in a bind. He didn't see the unicorn anywhere. He had visited her frequently since Monday. The unicorn he had learned was a young female who wandered the forest.  
  
Thankfully, the unicorn had arrived. He still had no idea has to what to call her. "You need a name," he said. "Hmm... Would Fina do?" The unicorn thought about it for several moments before nodding happily.  
  
"Fina, I really need more blood," he said before clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. "I know I really shouldn't be asking you, but I can't find anything else I can get enough magic from." Fina nuzzled him affectionately before cutting herself in the same place as before.  
  
"I thank you. I don't know how I can repay you for this," he said before once again painting his hand with blood. He closed up her wound and before he was able to drink it he heard something.  
  
"Harry?" He head twisted around to see Hermione. Harry's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He asked with surprise in his voice. "I-I woke up sometime ago and put my robe on. I went downstairs and saw you leaving the common room. I followed."  
  
The son of Deshwitat was mentally bashing himself on the head for allowing himself to slip up. "What are you doing?" She asked tentatively. "I'm a vampire, Hermione, I need blood," he said before turning away from her to drink the blood on his hand.  
  
He vaguely remembered the life of Deshwitat when he told him. The thought that really stuck out was when he met Lilith for the second time. About how he couldn't tell her. Desh said there was a feeling of shame about his curse at the time. Harry was currently feeling the same.  
  
'Why? Why damnit!!!' He thought to himself. 'How could I have slipped up. She's human, my news of me being a vampire will spread quickly and soon everyone will know. Those humans and their prejudiced fools will most likely try to kill me by week's end.'  
  
"So, are you going to spout it to the world?" He asked. She looked puzzled. "No, no I wouldn't. Why do you think so?" Harry look surprised. "I thought you would be just as prejudiced as all those other normal humans," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Well I'm not normal. I'm your friend and I'm not about to turn my back on you!" He was now getting even more surprised. "Well then, lets go back inside."  
  
End   
  
Well that's chapter 3. Hope ya like it. I just had to add the fluff part between H/Hr. Since they are going to be a couple.  
  
Some people might be wondering why I let his secret out so early, well, you'll understand in some later chapters. 


End file.
